


Old Friends

by Clara_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Watson/pseuds/Clara_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Clair, who's just had an operation on her head, and realises he's known her brother for a long time, and was a man he watched die in Afghanistan...</p><p>There's four original characters in here, I'm so sorry, but all will become clear in time!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

John paced the near empty hospital room, curious about Sherlock's relation with the woman, he was officially the only contact she had besides a man called 'Dallas', who wasn't available, a woman called 'Jenna' who also wasn't currently available, and an 'Amelia Adams' who was deceased. He felt kind of sorry, she looked like a lovely girl, and to have that little friends she could rely on? That must suck.

A nurse exited the operation room and smiled as he saw John, nodding a hello and walking over to him.

"Are you John Watson?" John nodded, the nurse nodded thankfully. "Clair just confirmed she knows you, but hasn't seen you in a couple of years, she's alright. You can come and see her if you want." John thanked the nurse and followed him into Clair's room, where she looked quite recovered, and that surprised John.

"Hi," Clair smiled, it was a smile that seemed to light up her pale face and she giggled a tiny bit, "You probably don't remember me, but we met at the farewell party for you guys going to Afghanistan, you spilt red wine down my sister's dress." John blushed as he remembered, taking the seat next to her. "We've met other times as well." Clair reassured, nodding and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Michael's sister, I remember." John smiled warmly, Clair nodded, leaning back into her pillows. The thought of her dead brother seemed to hurt her. They talked for hours, John noticing how young she was, until she eventually fell asleep, her arms curled around a toy rabbit that seemed to have appeared out of no-where, then John stood, easing the cramps out of his muscles and headed home.


End file.
